User blog:Grnmachine1/Grnmachine1 Reviews: Skyward Sword
Hello and welcome to Grnmachine1 Reviews! Today will be of Skyward Sword! For those who dont know, each game can get up to 100 points total, 20 for each of 5 categories. Those are story, graphics, gameplay/controls, content, and music. There will be at least a small paragraph for each category along with the rating. 10 is average, 8 is sub-standard, 3 is did you even try, 13 is above average, 18 is OMG SO GOOD. Anyway, without further delay, let us begin! Story You start off as a young man, trying to win the affection of one of the two teenage woman on the island. Anyway, you do so by winning a competition with your loftwing, which has been conviniently kidnapped. After getting a sword and rescuing it, you win the competition, and get the sailcloth, which comes in real handy later on. Oh no! Zelda gets sucked in by a tornado and plummets to the surface. Anyway, you meet Fi (Its officially pronounced Figh) and you go get the goddess sword. You then head down to the surface to rescue Zelda. Huh, the power of boners is stronger than i thought. You head to the first temple, where you meet and beat Ghirahim You then see that Zelda has left for somewhere else. You then head to the volcano area. Okay, plot hole. It is impossible for link to get to eldin from faron, and we know Impa didnt help because Zelda doesnt meet her until she gets caught and imprisoned in the fire temple. And even IF zelda is Hylia, she doesnt know that yet, and CLEARLY cant user her goddess powers. How did she do it??????? Anyway, you meet with Ghirahim again, only he sends a beast after you, and you beat it. Only zelda isnt there. The cycle continues to the third temple, only Zelda and Impa travel to the past and destroy the gate of time. You then find out that there is a second gate, but you need a better sword to awaken it. So you beat those temples, forge the master sword, and go back in time. Zelda blesses your sword as you go for one last dungeon in the goddess statue. You collect the triforce, kill the imprisoned, then things get a bit wierd. Ghirahim decided to kidnap zelda and go to the past to ressurect Demise, which... creates a paradox. If Demise is ressurected in the past, then that means that the imprisoned shouldnt have been able to awaken in the present. Time travel, man. Anyway, fight Demise, bing bang boom, game over. Pretty good. Your out to rescue your friend because of your boner, but still, it beats your standard damsal in distress, though it does have a plot hole or two. 11/20. Graphics The graphics for SS were pretty great, actually. They took the best of WW and TP, put them together, and made it feel both a little cartoon-ey and realistic. 14/20. Gameplay/controls Okay, people need to shut up about the controls. Ya know what most people do? Swing their whole arm. Ya know what your SUPPOSED to do? Flick your wrist. That is all. not hard, not bad, but could be better. 10/20. Content With so many sidequests, materials and unlockables, its got a large range of content. 12/20. Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCp0drtNE5Y that is all. 19/20. FINAL SCORE: 66/100, 6.6/10, or 3.3 stars. Its a great game, certainly better than OoT. Not a perfect game by far, no game is. But if you ask me for the difinative zelda game, i'll point to SS. Category:Blog posts